Most kitchen and bathroom doors in the homes as well as other places are usually provided with a knob or a pull located on the outside surface, i.e., the surface facing the user. More recently the trend in construction of kitchen and bathroom cabinets has been to provide the cabinets with so-called European style rail pulls due to their attractiveness and consumer preference. Replacement of existing cabinets with new cabinets having the desired rail pulls can prove to be expensive. Removal of knobs and pulls from existing cabinets to replace them with long stylish rail pulls leave unsightly holes on the surface of the cabinet.